Total Drama Isle de Rivalte
by Taylorfang9
Summary: New season of Total Drama hosted by Chris Mclean, Donovan Adora, and Chef Hatchet. All contestants from Total Drama and the ridonculous race (plus my OCs) compete to win 10 million dollars! (Isle de Rivalte means rivalry island) in chapter 6 I forgot to write that Devin got arrested.
1. Introduction

"Hi there, Total Drama fandom, it's me your fabulous host, Chris Mclean and my two co-hosts, Chef Hatchet and (from the ridonculous race), Donovan Adora, who I wish wasn't here". Chris explained. "Hey, I hate you too, Chris, but the producers said we have to work together or we'll be fired, except for Chef". Don said. "Fine. Anyway, we have a new location: The GIGANTIC island called Rivalte, which is the French word for rivalry. Which I'm sure a lot of rivalries will form here." Chris explained further. "Get ready for the biggest season of Total Drama, right now, on Total Drama Ile de Rivalte!" Chef Hatchet exclaimed happily. (Intro plays. I'm too lazy to make one as of now. I'll make a side chapter revealing it eventually.)

"Let's get started revealing the cast from MY generation, excluding Geoff, Noah, Owen, and Leonard, who went ahead and backstabbed me and went on Donovan's fucking stupid ass show!" Chris shouted angrily while Don and Chef shot glares his way. "From Gen 1-5, Alejandro, Beth, Cody, Harold, Courtney, Duncan, LeShawna, Lindsay, Tyler, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Sierra, Blainley (sorry if I spelled it wrong), Justin, Eva, Trent, Bridgette, Izzy, Heather, Gwen, Amy, Sammy, Beardo, Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, Dave, Max, Scarlett, Sugar, Rodney, Topher, Ella, Scott, Staci, Anne Maria, Zoey, Scott, Sam, Dakota (now human, but can transform into her mutant form at will), Lightning, Jo, Cameron, Brick, B, and Dawn, and finally Ezekiel (with anger in his voice when he said Ezekiel's name)". Chris introduced. "Now time for MY contestants from my show which isn't stupid. Larpers, Tammy and Leonard, Gerry and Pete, the Tennis Rivals, Fashion Bloggers Tom and Jen, Daters Stephanie and Ryan, Mother and Daughter Kelly and Taylor, Chet and Lorenzo, Stepbrothers, Rockers Rock and Spud, Reality TV Pros, Owen and Noah, Sisters Emma and Kitty, Adversity Twins Jay and Mickey, Surfer Dudes Geoff and Brody, Police Cadets Sanders and MacArthur, Geniuses Mary and Ellody, Best Friends Carrie and Devin, Goths Crimson and Ennui, Vegans Laurie and Miles Dwayne Sr. and Dwayne Jr. Father and Son, and my worst nightmare, Jacques and Josee Ice Dancers. Chef, why don't you introduce the newcomers?" Don introduced and asked. Chef agreed. "Here they come: Youtubers Corey and Joel otherwise known as Brother Tube. (Corey and Joel are Twins that look very similar except that Corey has a gentleman haircut with blonde hair and a white and black shirt with blue jeans and red sandals, while Joel has a messy haircut with dirty blonde with a yellow and purple short sleeve tee-shirt with a 'Go Chihuahuas' logo in the top right corner and red shorts and deep blue Crocs.), boy crazy girl, Abigail (Abigail has black hair in a ponytail with a blue tank-top, blue skirt, and yellow high-tops.), shy twin sisters Carly and Rhonda (Rhonda and Carly look the same except that the only differences are their short sleeve shirts that have their names on the. They both have red hair with pink shirts and green skirts and blue shoes.), Anton the nice guy with a secret (Anton has a long sleeve shirt that has a blue body and purple sleeves. He has shorts like Chet, but they are grey with white horizontal stripes. He also has a brown mullet and black boots.) Joshua, the popular guy is next, (Joshua has a blue-gold varsity jacket that has the words 'Go Pterodactyls' written in blue, over and a tan and brown shirt that has a comet. Joshua also has black hair like Duncan, but with a Mohawk that is purple and he has red slip on shoes), Next are two people that Dwayne and Junior should know, Anne and Arnold. (Anne has blonde hair in a ponytail with a white tee-shirt with a blue backpack on her back and red sandals. Arnold has a gray Shadow the Hedgehog T-shirt and black jeans with shoes like Dwayne but they're blue. He also has Junior's hair.) After everyone has met with each other join Chris and Donovan at the cabins then head to the first challenge on that hill." (Camera shows where Chris and Don are and the hill that is exactly like the one from Camp Wawanakwa except it is 30 feet high). "When we return, the teams will be chosen, and the rules will be explained. Right here on Total Drama Isle de Rivalte!" Chef says signing off.


	2. Teams and first challenge

(Camera cuts to the Harvey family walking together) "So, mom, what made you and Arnold come on the show?" Junior asked. "Well, Junior, Arnold and I would never forgive ourselves if you or your father died. So, we came on the show to look after you both." Anne explained. "Welcome team, here on this screen, we will pick the team captains. First captain is…. Sammy! Second Captain is…. Junior. Alrighty then captains pick your teams and your team name Sammy you go first.". Chris explained. "Okay, I choose Brick, Dave, Sky, Shawn, Jasmine, Ella, Dakota, Sam, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Mike, Tom, Gerry, Pete, Leonard, Staci, Sugar, Tammy, Stephanie, Ryan, Sierra, Courtney, Trent, Geoff, Brody, Jacques, Sanders, MacArthur, Devin, DJ, Heather, Taylor, Alejandro, Owen, Max, Scarlett, Topher, Bridgette, Eva, Jo, B, Laurie and Miles." Sammy picked wisely. "Alright Junior, you choose." Don told him. Junior agreed. "I choose Dwayne, Anne, Arnold, Jen, Josee, Amy, Cody, Dawn, Izzy, Duncan, Mike, Zoey, Jay, Mickey, Rock, Spud, Chet, Lorenzo, Beardo, Harold, Abigail, Corey, Joel, Anton, Joshua, Carly, Alice, Rhonda, Cameron, Mary, Ellody, Kelly, Ezekiel, Scott, Rodney, Noah, Emma, Kitty, Blainley, Crimson, Ennui, Gwen, Carrie, Amy, and Anne Maria." Junior picked. "Great, what are the team names?" Don asked. "Well, going with the French theme, we are the… Heros Entannants which is French for Amazing Heroes (a yellow symbol with a superhero with a halo appeared)." Sammy told the hosts. "Ooh, I like it. Junior, what's your team name?" Chris asked. "Well, Chris also going with the French team, we are the Dieux Incroyables, which is French for Incredible Gods (Blue symbol with a buff god flexing his arm appears)." Junior tells the hosts. "I LOVE it. Now go to your respective cabins and change into your swimsuits. Oh, your cabins are spa hotels like from Total Drama All-Stars because the producers said that we couldn't afford multiple crappy cabins, so we went with roomy 3 story high spa hotels with all the provisions from All-Stars except with more spas, a video game room, and a machine that gives you ANY kind of food you crave." Chef told them. Everybody cheered. 1 hour later. Everyone gathered on top of the hill. "Your challenge is a classic: to jump off this very high, 30-foot cliff into the lake fill with man eating shark, jellyfish, eels, and everyone's favorite mutant shark: Fang! Heros Entannants, you're up first. If you land in the target circle below, you get a point. If you don't, then no points for you. So, get to it." Chris explained. Sammy looked nervous and unsure whether to jump or not. "What's wrong Samey, to chicken to jump? You're a weak ass loser!" Amy taunted. Sammy growled. Sammy jumped and landed in the safe zone. "I'm still afraid of heights." DJ complained. "I don't want to lose my swim-trunks." Tom told them. The two put on their chicken hats. Owen and Sierra jumped next making a big enough splash to get water on the Dieux Incroyables team. Ella, Dave, and Sky were next, but Ella didn't land in the target, but used her dolphin friends to carry her to shore. Mike, Zoey, Brick, Jacques, Sanders, MacArthur all landed in the safe zone. Stephanie, Ryan, Geoff, Brody, Lindsay, Gerry, Pete, Sugar all landed in the safe zone. Leonard, Tammy, Staci, Taylor, Alejandro, Devin, and Heather didn't land in the safe zone. Shawn, Jasmine, Laurie, Miles, Scarlett, Bridgette, Topher, Eva, Jo, and B landed in the safe zones. Trent, Lindsay, Sadie, and Katie landed in the safe zone. Courtney refused to do it because of her ''medical condition''. "So, that's 18 jumpers and 3 chickens. Dieux Incroyables, your next." Don said. Chet, Lorenzo, Beardo, want to jump with me and Spud?" Rock asked. Chet, Lorenzo and Beardo agreed. All 5 boys jumped and landed in the safe zone. Corey, Alice, Carly, Rhonda, Joel, Joshua, Abigail and Anton all jumped. But only Corey, Joel and Anton landed in the safe zone. Ezekiel, Rodney, Kelly, Ellody, Mary, Crimson, Ennui, Anne Maria jumped but did not land in the safe zone. Jay, Mickey, Cameron and Cody chickened out. Amy and Blainley jumped but did not land in the target zone. Noah, Emma, Kitty, Carrie and Junior jumped and all landed in the safe zone. Dwayne jumped, but hit himself on a buoy below and did not go in the target zone. "I'll show you fucking idiots, how it's done!" Josee bellowed. She jumped… but got chewed up and spit out by fang and did not go inside the safe zone. The same thing happened to Scott. Duncan jumped and landed in the safe zone. "I don't want to let the team down or get my hair wet." Jen said aloud. "Don't worry Jen. Climb on my head and it should keep you dry." Arnold suggested. Jen hesitantly agreed. Both landed in the safe zone with Jen's hair dry. "Thank you so much, Arnold!" Jen thanked. Arnold said it wasn't a problem. Anne jumped but didn't land in the safe zone and lost her top, leaving her D boobs exposed. A lot of the teenage boys (and Donovan and Chris and Gerry and Pete) got excited. Duncan took pictures and uploaded them to the internet. "The challenge has come to an end. I'm going to have to deduct points for the people that chickened out. Entannants, you had 14 points, but 3 chickened out, so you now have 11 points. Incroyables, you had 16 points, but 4 chickened out so you also have 11 points. Time for a tie breaker." Donovan announced. "Team captains assemble over here. (Junior and Sammy did), the first one to swim to that buoy and back wins and the losers eliminate some one. (Sammy won.) "What the FUCK is wrong with you dumb-asses?!" Josee exploded. Josee then tried to beat up Junior. Junior then took Duncan's phone and saw that he had the picture of Anne's boobs with the caption 'my slut's boobs' under it. (transitions to the ceremony where everyone go marshmallows except for Duncan and Josee) Duncan, you're on the chopping block for taking pictures of Anne's boobs and posting them on the internet and calling the picture 'my sluts boobs). Josee, you're on the chopping block for being a bitch. And the loser is…. BOTH OF YOU, it's a double elimination." Chris exclaimed. Josee and Duncan were in shock. "Actually it's a triple elimination!" a voice said. Everyone turned to see a member of the RCMP. "Agent Rory Korscoe, Christian Mclean, you're under arrest for multiple accounts of child pornography. Your host has made porn for all of you guys for years, even the underage ones, even you kid with the baseball cap." The policeman explained and pointed at Junior. Everyone was in shock and relief. NO MORE CHRIS! "We are going to need a replacement." Don said. "Congratulations, Topher. You're the new host!" Chef added. Topher, jumped for joy. Duncan and Josee, looks like you have to go to the Helipad of Shame and catch a ride on the Helicopter of losers." Chef added. "Well, despite everything that happened. We hope you join us next time for more… Total… Drama… Isle de Rivalte! (Chef signs off as Chris gets arrested, Topher celebrates and Josee and Duncan get on Helicopter of losers and Dwayne tries to shoot Josee and Duncan with a rifle he got from Ezekiel and gets of Scot free.) (Next chapter will be a Truth or dare chapter where Anton's secret will be revealed, and contestant's rooms will be assigned. See you guys next time.)


	3. Secrets, pain and even more secrets

(Few things I need to get out of the way so I can work them into the story: 1. This is an alternate universe fic where Scott and Rodney are Brothers, Noah and Dave are Cousins, Josee and Jacques are no longer partners, Ella and Dave will be a couple and where I will ship Spud, Arnold, Amy and Sammy with Corey and Joel, and I will reveal Anton's secret)

Last time on Total Drama Isle de Rivalte, we met our contestants, the teams were named, we had our first challenge, first tie breaker and first double elimination where Josee and Duncan were sadly voted off. We also had our first host replacement when Chris got arrested for child pornography and was replaced by Topher. Now, join us when secrets will be revealed on Total… Drama, Isle de Rivalte! (intro plays)

The teams are in the spa hotels (establishing shot shows that Rock, Spud, Chet, Lorenzo, Beardo, Geoff, and Brody are in the 12-person hot tub). (camera goes inside where it shows that the members of the Harvey family: Dwayne, Anne, Arnold, and Junior are getting massages.) "This isn't the life, isn't it?" Dwayne asked his family. They agreed. After breakfast where Spud showed Owen and Sugar the miracle of Choco Oinkies. The gang gathered outside where Topher and Donovan were. "Morning campers, Todays challenge is going to be embarrassing. It's going to be Truth or Dare designed by… YOU! That's right. You are going to design the Truth or Dare challenges. You have 2 hours to think up of terrifying challenges for the opposing team. Now, GO! (air horn)." Topher announces. (Montage shows Scott, Devin, Kitty, Sugar, Junior, and Anne thinking up of dares and chuckling while they think of them.)

(Teams are gathered at the middle of the island). "Alright, the Truth or Dare challenges have been gathered. First 10 contestants to grin and bear it through the challenges wins and the other team has to vote someone off, we will decide who does what by whom with this flat screen." Topher instructed. "Heros Entannants, you are up first with (screen shows Sammy doing a dare by Junior) Sammy doing a dare by Junior." Don announces. "Sammy, your challenge is… to fight Fang! That's brutal Junior! AWESOME!" Topher shouts excitedly. Sammy glares at Junior who smiles sheepishly. (Fang appears out of a puff of smoke with boxing gloves while Topher gives Sammy boxing gloves. "3…2…1...Fight!" Topher instructs. (Sammy hits Fang with a left hook, Fang hits Sammy with a right hook. Sammy dodges a 2-hit combo by Fang who gets knocked by a brutal 4 straight 4-hit combos delivered fast.) "Sammy Wins! Okay, Dieux Incroyables, your turn with Spud getting a truth from Alejandro. Your truth is… 'What is the worst nightmare you've ever had?' Don instructs and asks. "The worst nightmare I've ever had was when I was 15 and I had a nightmare where I was walking through the mall and there were snack machines everywhere, but they were out of Choco Oinkies. Then a guy told me that the reason there weren't any Choco Oinkies is because the people that made them stopped making them." Spud answered in a panic. "Okay, 1 point for each team." Topher announced. The teams cheered. "Alright, Entannants, your turn with a truth for Leonard from Dawn, 'How did you get interested in magic and wizardry'", Don told the wizard boy. "Well, it was 8th grade when I met this new kid named Caleb. Caleb walked up to me one day at lunch and asked if I was to play Dungeons and Dragons at his house. I agreed, and when I played, I instantly fell in love with all wizardry and magic." Leonard told honestly, gaining his team another point. "Alright, Incroyables, your next with Anne doing a dare from Sugar…'tame a wild bear'" Topher instructed Anne. Anne went to the nearest bear cave and went to the bear located inside that Donovan decided to name Tristan. Anne tried to pet Tristan the bear but ultimately failed (running away in bruises and scratches screaming), therefor did not earn her team a point. "Brutal, next is a dare for Devin from Junior… 'Scare Carrie'. (Chuckles evilly), Topher said while Carrie looked at Junior confused. "I didn't have anything else and I thought someone nice like Sky or Ella was going to get it." Junior confessed while Ella and Sky blushed. Carrie went up to use the bathroom and when she was finished, Devin jump scared her with evil clown make-up on, which made Carrie karate kick Devin in the throat. When they joined everyone else, Devin grabbed a big tree branch and hit Junior in the face with it, breaking his nose, making him lose teeth, gave him bruises and a bloody nose and rendering him unconscious. Paramedics wheel him to the infirmary. "Alright, let's get back the challenge at hand. Also, Dwayne, since Junior is in the infirmary, you'll have to do his challenges." Topher instructed. Dwayne looked scared. (montage of footage shows Dwayne, loosing at a fight against Eva, eating Popin Cookin, telling how his first girlfriend, Laney, dumped him, and him doing a Russian dance.) "After all this time, the score is tied at 9-8. Next is a truth from Geoff to Anton 'I heard you have a secret, what is it'?" Don asked. "I knew a day like this would come. So here it is: It was 5th grade and I was being picked on by these bullies named Beau and Jack. They kept beating me up, so I kind of snapped and I picked up a piece of gravel and bashed them in the head with it. Then the principal found out and then the bullies died and I wen t to juvie 4 years, I was 10 back then." Anton revealed. Everyone looked shocked. "Alright, now the score is tied at 9-9, whoever wins this challenge will win and the losers vote someone off. It's a two-on-two fighting match. For the Entannants, it's Ella and Sugar against Zoey and Amy for the Dieux Incroyables. Now, fight!" Don instructed. Somehow, after many attacks from Amy, Ella STILL won't fight.) "You can fight Ella, just imagine it's someone from your past that you HATE!" Sugar told Ella. Just then, the fairy-tale princess got a flash back (flashback begins) to when she was 8 and her Uncle Simon called her for something. She went into the basement at his house. 'Take off your clothes, Ella.' Uncle Simon commanded as he pulled out a pistol. 'No! Please don't make me!' Ella pleaded. Uncle Simon smacked across the face and commanded her. She did so, then Uncle Simon proceeded to rape young Ella. This still went on to this day. (flashback ended). Ella was enraged and proceeded to beat the ever-living shit out of Amy. She even beat the shit out of Zoey. This lead to the team winning. "Entannants, you win! Incroyables, go vote someone off. (transitioned to the elimination ceremony.) Everyone got their marshmallow except for Junior (who was conscious and feeling better) and Carrie. "You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. Either Carrie or Junior will be going home. Carrie, you're on the chopping block for karate kicking Devin in the throat. Junior, you're on the chopping block for having Devin scare Carrie and to have him proceed to knock you out." Don announced. "IT WAS RANDOM! I DIDN'T KNOW WHO WOULD GET IT!" Junior yelled. Topher silenced him. "The loser going home is

.

.

.

.

NEITHER OF YOU! It's not an elimination! Congratulations, you're still in the game. (Carrie and Junior both got marshmallows and were relieved.)

(Camera showed Dave waking up in the middle of the night and walking out and finding Ella crying against a tree. He decided to go over and see what was wrong.)

"Ella, are you alright?" the germaphobe asked the girl. "No, I'm not alright, Dave. When I beat up Zoey and Amy. It was because I had a flashback when Sugar told me to pretend they were someone from my past that I hated. I pretended that they were my Uncle Simon.) Ella revealed to Dave. "Why your Uncle Simon?" Dave asked intrigued. "I pretended they were my Uncle Simon because when I was 8, my Uncle Simon… RAPED ME and he' still doing it!" Ella revealed while she started sobbing heavily. Dave was in shock. He tried to make Ella calm down.

"Ella, are your parents watching this"? Dave asked. "Why yes, Mommy and Daddy always finish the house work fast so they can watch me on TV." Ella told him now starting to calm down. "Well, now they should know what your Uncle Simon did to you. Uncle Simon's not going to hurt you anymore!" Dave proclaimed. "Your right, Dave. Thanks for the talk." Ella said. Dave said it wasn't a problem. "Dave?". "Yes, Ella?" Ella then pulled Dave in for a kiss and the two started to make out. 45 minutes later, the two parted ways and said good night to each other.

(camera transitioned to Topher in his camera room) "Wow, this place is full of secrets. Join us next time for another exciting episode of Total Drama Isle de Rivalte!" Topher said signing off.

Elimination order: Josee, Duncan.

(Yes, Dave and Ella are now a couple. Anton is a killer, and we now know what secrets and anger some people have bottled up. See you next time for the phobia challenge, yes, it's a another double elimination. See you guys and gals next time!)


	4. Phobia Factor 2 pt 1

I don't own any of these shows or movies or video game that I reference. All credit goes to their respective creators.

Last time on Total Drama Isle de Rivalte, a lot of secrets got revealed, dares got hurtful. One dare made by Junior caused Devin to knock Junior unconscious. Ella revealed a horrifying secret about her past. Anton revealed that he went to juvie for murder and that was shocking. Now let's see what's in store for our campers today on Total Drama Isle de Rivalte!

(It's morning and the Incroyables are gathered in the dining room of their spa hotel talking.) "Can I ask you guys something?" What's your biggest fear? "Izzy asked. "Alright, I would have to say Lions. Once my mom and dad here took me to the zoo and we went to see the best lion they had there, Brian. The zookeeper said I could give him a piece of his favorite food: Steak! But he ate and took a big bite out of my hand. I've been afraid of lions ever since." Arnold revealed. Dwayne and Anne said it was true. Dwayne spoke up. "My biggest fear is getting fired from my job. I am one of the best lawyers and the law firm and I'm so good that I'm afraid of getting fired for screwing up." Dwayne revealed. "Well, I'm afraid of fear itself. When I was a teenager my friends took me to a haunted house and I got so scared that I ran home to my mom and dad." Anne told everyone. "I'm afraid of getting in a fistfight. One time I made a bully at school named Tony, so mad that he challenged me to a fight. When it happened, he broke 4 of my bones. I tried to avoid fistfights ever since." Junior told his team. "You told me you were on your bike and ran into a tree." Dwayne told his son. Junior told him he lied so he wouldn't be worried. "What about you guys?" Arnold asked. "I'm afraid of bad fashion. It's the worst." Jen proclaimed. (typical.) "I'm still afraid of F-f-f-fang!" Scott said out of fear. Chet and I are both afraid of the same thing: being in jail!" Lorenzo proclaimed. "Rock and I are also afraid of the same thing: Ghosts! You don't know what's going to haunt you." Spud revealed. "Jay and I are afraid of a lot of things. But our number one fears are: werewolves!". Mickey said with lot of fear. Mary's afraid of losing an academic competition since she's very competitive at those things and I'm afraid of disappointing Stephen Hawking." Ellody stated. "I'm afraid that of telling Taylor what was that REAL reason her ex-boyfriend, Brad, broke up with her." Kelly stated worriedly. Emma revealed that she's afraid of rogue cops. Kitty said she's afraid of pedophiles. Blainely's afraid of being replaced from celebrity manhunt. Cody's afraid of Sierra, (understandable). Dawn's afraid of animals attacking her. Mike and Zoey are afraid of Mal coming back. Beardo's afraid of his luscious Afro being shaved off. Ezekiel's afraid of being a hostage. Harold's afraid of getting shot by Duncan. Crimson and Ennui are afraid of seeing something happen to Loki. Gwen is afraid of tight spaces still. Carrie is afraid of jump-scares after what happened with Devin. Abigail's afraid of getting rejected (she doesn't take it well). Corey's afraid of dragons and Joel's afraid of raccoons because when he was 11, he and his dad were walking down the street and found a raccoon at a farm. Joel tried to pet it, only to get mauled. Carly's is afraid of high and fast rollercoasters and Rhonda's afraid of getting raped. Anton's afraid of getting found by the police because he escaped from prison. Izzy's afraid of losing to chef in a fight. Amy is afraid of being insulted badly by Sammy. Noah's afraid of getting beaten up. Cameron's afraid of Izzy, Rodney is afraid of getting lost in a cornfield, Joshua's afraid of bulls Alice is afraid of heights. and Anne Maria's afraid of getting roasted.

At the Heros Entannants spa hotel, the team was talking about the same thing. Brick's afraid of not being excepted by the army. Dave's afraid of germs (*sarcastically* shocker.) Sky's afraid of getting rejected by the Olympics. Ella's afraid of her Uncle Simon. Sierra's afraid of getting rejected by Cody. Courtney's afraid of losing. Jacques's afraid of Josee. Shawn's afraid of zombies. (low-key, doesn't he remind you of Jude Lizowski and Shawn of the Dead?). Jasmine's afraid of kangaroos (ironic isn't it). MacArthur is afraid of disowned by her dad (who's a devout cop). Sanders is afraid of the KKK. Taylor's afraid of telling her mom what her husband did when they were on the ridonculous race. Heather's afraid of being unpopular. DJ is afraid of animals ever since World Tour. Gerry is afraid of whales. Pete's afraid of the Grinch. Max is afraid of Shel Silverstein. Scarlett is afraid of getting arrested. Tom is afraid of getting exposed also. (Fresh TV revealed Tom and Jacques are gay). Lindsay is afraid of looking ugly. Katie and Sadie are afraid of being away from each other. Trent's afraid of mimes, again (somehow). Topher is afraid of getting fired. Jo is afraid of being girly. Eva is afraid of losing a fight. Owen's afraid of flying still. Alejandro's afraid of his brother Jose. Laurie and Miles are afraid of eating meat. Geoff, Brody, and Bridgette are afraid of getting lost at sea. Devin's afraid of Carrie breaking up with him, Dakota's afraid of getting ripped apart by crazy fans, Sugar's afraid of losing a pageant to Ella, and finally, Sam's afraid of his gaming consoles and video games getting destroyed in front of him.

"Alright, campers, meet outside for today's challenge." Don instructed. "We are going to have you face your worst fears in Phobia Factor. Just so it's fair, Topher agreed to do it too, since he is registered as a contestant. Everybody clear?" Don announced. Everybody nodded. "Alright. Tom and Anne Maria, come over here to the these chairs, where you will be roasted by the famous Youtuber, BERLEEZY!" Don exclaimed. "What's good y'all. Time to roast these two campers. First let's do her!" Berleezy announced and motioned to Anne Maria. "Girl, I GOTTA ROAST YOU! Why do you look like a fake ass, Snooki from Jersey Shore?!" Berleezy shouted. Anne Maria looked insulted. "You need to lay the fuck of the spray tan. Any more and you'll look like the annoying orange with hair. What's with those trashy jeans? WHAT ARE THOSE!?" Berleezy roasted.

"Now onto you!" He said to Tom." That is the most feminine clothing out there, I have nothing against the gays, but get out of here with those stupid clothes you fake ass Tim Gunn." Berleezy roasted.

"I have one bonus person to roast: that pale midget!" Berleezy motioned to Max. "Dude, I GOT TO RAST YOU! Why do you want to be Dr. Evil from Austin Powers so bad? You are literally the worst poor man's version of Dr. Evil out there, and what's with the purple hair?! Purple hair doesn't make you evil. Get out you fake ass number 2 from Austin powers.!" Berleezy finished.

"Thank you Berleezy. Things are getting good as we get start doing phobia challenges. Join us next time on Total Drama Isle de Rivalte!


	5. Phobia Facor 2 pt 2

Last time on Total Drama Isle de Rivalte. The teams shared with each other their deepest darkest fears. We only had time for Anne Maria and Tom to face their fears: Getting roasted! Berleezy showed up and roasted the fuck out of them and surprisingly Max. Now let's see what's in store for our campers on Total Drama Isle de Rivalte! (the phobias will have no order. Just like in Total Drama Island)

"Alright Tom and Anne Maria, you get the points for your team. Teams, whoever has the most points by the end of the challenge wins and the losers have to vote somebody off." Don instructed. "Now on to the next fears: Arnold, let's unveil what we have this this big box here." Don told the boy. A lion was unveiled. Arnold shrieked in fear. "Alright, Arnold, all you have to do is pet this lion and you get the point for your team." Don told him. "OK, I can do this." Arnold told himself. Arnold started slowly towards the lion while the lion licked his lips. When Arnold reached it, he stroked the lion lightly while the lion brushed up against Arnold's hand. "I did it!" Arnold said as he jumped for joy. "Great job Arnold. Time for Jacques's phobia: Josee!" Jacques screamed like a bitch as Josee appeared. "I'm back Jacques!" Josee said to the frightened French boy. Jacques ran away screaming as Josee gave chase. "Alright Ella, time for your phobia." Don told the fairytale princess. Ella got nervous as a boat driven by Chef Hatchet brought a man wearing a neon green t-shirt and red shorts and brown tennis-shoes: Ella's Uncle Simon! "Your dare is to walk with Simon in the woods for an hour. Rhonda and Kitty, go with them to make sure Uncle Simon doesn't try anything. Next up is- "Don said but was interrupted by a transition to Kitty, Rhonda, Ella, and Simon in the woods. "So, how's the competition, Ella" Simon asked her. "It's been going well." Ella answered. Just then a deer appeared, but it ran away, Ella immediately gave chase. "Ella's always loved animals, even if they don't like her." Simon told the two other girls as he gave chase to Ella. Rhonda and Kitty tried to catch up to the two but lost them. They then heard grunting and crying. They then saw Simon raping Ella while holding her breasts. Rhonda and Kitty tried to stop him, but he knocked them unconscious. They then woke up with their hands tied behind them. Simon then raped all three girls. Ella wasn't tied though so she knocked him out and untied the other two girls. The three girls ran back to Donovan and the other campers, covered in Simon's semen. They told him what happened. Just then, Simon appeared and proceeded to rape Junior. After Simon was handcuffed and arrested. The score stood at 2 for the Entannants and 3 for the Incroyables. When we come back in the next chapter: More phobia challenges! (I know this chapter was short, but I was up from 9 to 11:45 writing the last chapter. So, sorry. I also have to go to school in a little bit. See you guys next time on Total Drama Isle de Rivalte.)


	6. Sierra and Devin get arrested

"Okay, So Junior won't be doing his challenge because he has been traumatized. Time for the next rounds!" Topher said. (shows a montage of people doing their phobia challenges: Carrie playing the Sister location and being so scared that she climbed up a tree, Emma being beaten up by MacArthur, Scott facing his fear by walking up to Fang and kicking him in the kiwis, and Ezekiel being held hostage while Duncan shoots Harold). "Alright, we are down to the 4 final phobia challenges: Tyler, Beardo, Kelly and Taylor. Kelly, and Taylor, you're up." Don instructed.

"Mom, here's what dad did when we were on The Ridonculous Race. You were at the gym and went to ask dad if I could go shopping with my friends, but I walked in on him with Aunt Carolyn. He told me that this has been happening ever since we first left. He says he's sorry." Taylor explained. Kelly's face was full of rage. At this point Junior was out of his therapy session with Mr. Clap. "WHY THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING, POSH, TWO-TIMING SMALL DICK, LAZY ASS PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM AND MY SISTER!" Kelly shouted in a full rage. After she calmed down, she went on to explain what happened with the REAL reason behind Taylor's ex-boyfriend Brad. "Taylor, this murder thing can be a bonding experience for us. Why? Because the REAL reason Brad broke up with you is because he was ass-fucking that slutty friend of yours Kathy! Kelly proclaimed. Taylor broke down in tears. Kelly looked worried. "I'm going to kill them! I want to kill them both, mommy! I hate them so much!" Taylor yelled as she was crying into her mom's shoulder. "It's alright Taylor, mommy's here. We'll kill them all! Would you like that?" Kelly asked her sobbing daughter. Taylor nodded. "What a heartfelt moment." Don said with tears in his eyes. After all the crying and emotion stopped, it was time for the last dares.

Don forgot that Cody was still locked in a room with Sierra as part of his dare. (transitions to that) "Well, Cody, now that I have broken out of my restraints, the fun can begin!" Sierra said darkly as she pulled off her clothes. Sierra pulled off her ponytail to let her long purple hair flow. She then pulled of her shirt and her pants revealing her purple bra and panties set. She then forcibly took off Cody's pants despite Cody constantly saying ''no''. Sierra pulled out a condom and placed it on Cody's 7 ½ long penis. Sierra's bra and panties were long gone as she handcuffed Cody's hands behind his back. She then carefully placed her pussy on top of Cody's cock and moved it up and down. Sierra began to move faster as Cody kept shaking his head no. Cody came despite not wanting to. The condom became filled with Cody's cum with Sierra decided to drink it. Sierra decided to get rid of the condom and give Cody a blowjob, he came in her mouth in which she drank all his cum. She then fucked him anally. After he came in her anus, MacArthur came to let him out to say that it was over and that Beardo and Tyler couldn't finish their challenges so that the Entannants lost and they had to vote someone off. MacArthur stumbled upon the entire scene.

Before you go to cast your votes, I have a surprise: Josee is coming back to compete!" Topher announced.

Later at the campfire ceremony, "You've all cast your votes and made your decisions, the camper who does not get a marshmallow must go to the Helipad of Shame and catch a ride on the Helicopter of Losers and leave forever." Topher explained a la Chris. "When I call your name come get a marshmallow on a stick and roast it with your fellow teammates. Sammy, Brick, Dave, Ella, Sky, MacArthur, Sanders, Jacques, Geoff, Brody, Trent, Courtney, Sam, Stephanie, Sugar, Leonard, Staci, Tammy, Devin, DJ, Taylor, Owen, Max, Scarlett, Ryan, Jasmine, Shawn, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Tom, Gerry, Pete, Heather, Alejandro, Eva, Jo, B, Laurie, Miles, and Bridgette." Topher listed. "Tyler, you are on the chopping block for being a literal chicken towards chickens *making chicken noises at Tyler's expense*. Sierra, you are on the chopping block for raping Cody. The final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

Tyler! Topher said as Tyler was relieved. Sierra looked shocked. "NO! Cody needs me!" Sierra pleaded. "And YOU need a therapist." Topher told her. Just then, the RCMP arrested her.

"Well, that was unexpected. Tune in next time to see who will ride the Helicopter of Losers and leave right here on Total Drama Isle de Rivalte!

"Last time on Total Drama Isle de Rivalte! We took a note from season 1 and had a phobia factor challenge, there were scares and lots and lots of rape. (showing scenes of the challenges and scenes of when Uncle Simon raped Ella, Rhonda, Kitty, and Junior. Don't worry they are continuing therapy and are starting to feel better). Now let's see what happens on Total Drama Isle de Rivalte!" Chef explained as he signed off.

"Alright campers. Here's the deal: We are bringing in 2 new campers to replace to balance out the evil people. So please put your stupid hands together for the best friends: Ethan and Dale! (Ethan was wearing black jacket with black fur on the inside over a red shirt that said 'Will you be my Krabby Patty daddy?' with SpongeBob's face on it. He also wore blue jeans and white shoes. Ethan had a black jew-fro and hazel eyes.) (Dale was wearing a midnight blue button up long-sleeve shirt with dark purple polka-dots on it and brown jeans and green and white slip on shoes. Dale was a curly haired blonde with brown eyes.) Ethan is the sensible friend while Dale is the weirdo pacifist." Chef introduced. Dave ran up to Dale and they high fived and they explained that they were also best friends and they had a foursome with Sky and Ella.

"Alright dorks, today's challenge is a prank war. The last person standing on their respective teams. There are NO RULES! So, do whatever. Now GO!" Chef explained. "Hey Chef, is your real name Chef or is it something else?" Dale asked. "Kid, my real named is Chase." Chef said simply. Dale ran off to do his challenge. (montage played of Taylor and Kelly pranking each other with fake makeup and jewelry and clips of Carrie pranking Tom and Jen with bad fashion that would make Tim Gunn throw up, and clips of Jacques and Josee getting revenge on each other for The Ridonculous Race.)

"Alright idiots, most of you guys fucking suck at doing this, so it stands at Germ-o-phobic idiot, fucking crazy, and evil ice dancer left for the Entannants and weirdo best friend and small kid that looks like Justin Bieber for the Incroyables. This is going to be good!" Chef announced as he did his evil laugh.

Junior went to his room to look for things to use when he saw a jack-in-the-box on his bed. He knew this was a prank, but he decided to take one for the team to either make Josee or Dave happy. So, he winded it up…. And out popped a $20 bill. "Sweet!" Junior said happily. But then Devin ran up to him and stabbed him with an army knife. Junior started to sob in pain. He was wheeled to the nearest emergency room with his family in tow. Devin got disqualified from the challenge because of it. He also took back the $20 bill.

"Time for Dale's dare." Chef said simply. Dave and Josee waited by the communal washrooms together the watch each other's back. We see Dale drinking a bunch of laxatives, then his stomach grumbles, he is ready to diarrhea… then he runs up to them with his pants around his ankles and he is shooting diarrhea all over their bodies. After he is finished, he goes to the spa hotel bathroom to clean up. Josee and Dave both get clean clothes and run into the communal bathroom.

"AHAHAHAHA! That was the best prank EVER! Dale wins it for his team! The Dieux Incroyables win the challenge and the Entannants must eliminate someone." Chef said as he laughed some more.

"Elimination time morons. One of you is going home tonight." Chef explained as everyone except for Junior and Devin. "Devin, you are on the chopping block for stabbing Junior. Junior, you are on the chopping block because…. I don't know why. The final marshmallow of the night goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junior! Chef announced as Junior got his marshmallow.

"WHAT!? Why?" Devin wondered. Everyone looked at him with glares.

"Oh. Well, Junior got what he deserved!" Devin claimed. Chef then took the stupid boy and threw him in the helicopter. "Who will be voted off next time? Stay tuned for more Total Drama Isle de Rivalte! STAY TUNED MAGGOTS!" Chef yelled as he signed off.

Epilogue 1:

Dale, Lorenzo, and Chet walked up to Amy and Sammy. "Hey, it's us Dale, Lorenzo and Chet! I want to know, why do you hate Sammy so much, Amy?" Dale asked. "You want to know; I'll tell you why! I caught my ex-boyfriend Jackson making out with Samey! Jackson said that Samey came on to him! That's why I hate her!" Amy explained. Just then, Amy got a text from Jackson saying that he lied and the he came onto her and that Amy will never find love because she is a dumpster fire. After reading it aloud Amy broke down crying. Jackson said the same thing about Sammy. Sammy broke down crying too. "Don't cry! You'll find love, you girls have to look in the right places." Lorenzo stated as he hugged and kissed Amy and Chet did the same to Sammy. As the three boys bid farewell and walked off, Amy apologized for all the shit she did to Sammy over the years. Sammy said it was water under the bridge. Now they set their eyes on capturing the hearts of Chet and Lorenzo. (epilogue ends)

Epilogue 2:

We see Josee using the communal showers. Dave walks in thinking it is another guy and so he pulls off his clothes and enters the shower. Josee notices that there is no body wash in her shower stall, so she goes to get some from Dave's stall just as Ella walks in to give them their boxed marshmallows from the elimination ceremony. Josee and Ella say hi to each other and when Josee opens Dave's stall he shrieks and falls to the floor revealing his 8-inch cock. Josee and Ella lick their lips and nod at each other. Ella strips of her blouse, skirt, and white bra and pink panties to join Josee and Dave in a shower threesome. Josee sets her small pussy on Dave's pussy while Dave licks Ella's pussy. Ella and Josee massage their D-cup breasts. All three moan in ecstasy. The girls then have sex while Dave stands up and masturbates. "Girls, I'm going to cum hard!" Dave said in between breaths. "We are to Dave. Bathe us in your semen!" Josee told him to which he obliged. Dave came in Ella's mouth, the in Josee's mouth and then all over the Fairy tale princess's body and all over the female ice dancer's body. After the Ice dancer, the fairy tale princess and the germ-o-phobic fucking idiot are finished with their shower, Ella gives the other two their marshmallows and since Ella saved hers, the Germ-o-phobic idiot, the female ice dancer and the fairy tale princess go over to the camp fire pit and start a camp fire. They then roast their marshmallows and eat them. They realize the fire is romantic and so Dave strips off his clothes and Ella strips off her white bra and pink panties and Josee strips off her pink and purple striped lacy bra and panties set and they make love next to the fire and under the stars. After they are done, the girls let Dave take a video of the girls fucking each other with a strap-on filled with fake cum and they go to sleep in their separate spa hotels. (epilogue end)


	7. Day off Pt 1

Last time on Total Drama Isle de Rivalte, we said hi to newcomers, Ethan and Dale, we said hi to some awesome dares, but we said bye as Devin was arrested and eliminated because he stabbed Dwayne Junior. Amy and Sammy are now on the sights on capturing the hearts of Chet and Lorenzo. Dave's becoming quite the player because he had sex with Ella and Josee. Now, let's see what happens on this episode of Total Drama Isle de Rivalte!

"Today, we decided to give the campers some time the next few challenges off for some time to mingle and because some guys stole our ideas for challenges and we can't remember them. Also, Junior is back." Donovan narrated. The teams had some new rules for the rooms: They had to get roommates. Each room gets five people. Here's the list for the Incroyables Boys: Room 1- Dwayne, Junior, Ezekiel, Scott, and Mike. Room 2- Rodney, Corey, Joel, Anton, Noah. Room 5- Arnold, Cody, Ennui, Topher. (I still technically listed him as a contestant.) The list for the Entannants Boys: Room 1- Brick, Dave, Sam, Tom, Trent. Room 2- Jacques, Justin, Ryan, Alejandro, Max. Room 3- Gerry, Pete, Lightning, Tyler, Geoff. Room 4- Brody, Leonard, Shawn, Owen, DJ. Room 5- B, Ethan, and Dale.

Now for the Incroyables Girls: Room 1- Anne, Jen, Dawn, Zoey, and Abigail. Room 2- Amy, Anne Maria, Blainley Crimson, Josee. Room 3- Emma, Kitty, Gwen, Carrie, Kelly. Room 4- Amy, Izzy, Carly, Alice, Rhonda. Room 5- Ellody, Mary. (if I forgot anyone let me know). The list for the Entannants Girls: Room 1- Sky, Jasmine, Ella, Katie, Sadie. Room 2- Courtney, Sugar, Heather, Taylor, Stephanie. Room 3- Sanders, MacArthur, Jo, Eva, Dakota. Room 4- Scarlett, Bridgette, Laurie, Miles, and Staci. Room 5- Tammy and Lindsay. (Oh, and different teams can visit the other's spa hotel.

(transitions to the living room where we see Dwayne, Gerry, Pete, Anne, and Kelly hanging out. Gerry and Pete were tennis balls of the walls drunk. "Anne, you have the best tits I have ever seen." Pete said as he slurred his words and played with Anne's boobs. Anne was flattered but Dwayne was Pissed. "Where do you get off doing that Pete?" Dwayne asked in fury. "Don't worry Dwayne, I'm not mad, I'm flattered." Anne reassured her husband. "She's right, but Pete's wrong. Kelly has the better tits. Anne's boobs are like A-cups compared to Kelly's DD-cups." Gerry argued as Kelly blushed flattered while Anne was insulted. Anne slapped Gerry and then kneed him right in the balls which sent Gerry to the floor. Anne walked away. Junior and Taylor witnessed all of this with looks of a mix between confusion and disgust.

We then cut to Owen, Spud, DJ, B and Dale in the dining hall. Dale was making a video and Owen, Spud, DJ, and B were his guests. Corey and Joel joined in too. "Hey, guys and gals of YouTube. I'm Dalefang9 and with me here today I have Corey and Joel of the channel Brother Tube. Also, with me, are my new friends of Total Drama Isle de Rivalte: Owen, Spud, DJ, and B. Today, we are going to be making Yummie Nummies S'mores!" Dale said with a grin. "Let's not diddly anymore and dive right on in.". "We are going to be a team. I'll read the instructions while B, Owen, and Spud build the contraption that we put the shitty food packets into, and DJ, Corey, and Joel are going to make this crap. We are excited!" Dale explained with a fake smile while the others nodded with their own fake smiles. Dale read the instructions for the contraptions which B could make in 2 seconds without the help of Owen and Spud. (It looked like a giant pumpkin with a conveyor belt coming out of it.) DJ, Corey and Joel were making the food while Dale read the instruction. "Are you sure this is food?" DJ, Corey and Joel asked at the same time with looks of disgust n their food. Dale could only shrug. After 30 seconds, the fake ass food was finished. "Okay, now we are going to eat this food which smells awful. It smells like someone ate pork-rinds and then diarrhea-d them out. Now let's eat." Dale announced. The boys took a bite… then threw up. All except for Owen. "Oh my GAG! It tastes like that diarrhea pork-rind, but it was covered in moldy bread and wet marshmallow." Dale said as he gagged. "No, it tastes like burnt Choco Oink." Spud claimed. "No, no. It tastes like someone ate 30 S'mores and then someone sharted them out." Corey said to which Joel agreed. "Hell NO! It tastes like if someone melted Chef's hat, reached their bare hand into the cracks of his ass and pulled out his shit, and put them between burnt toast, but not before rubbing their shit covered hands all over it, and then shoved it down my throat." DJ rebutted and then threw up some more. "I thought it was great." Owen said with a smile. The other boys glared at him, and then they proceeded to beat the fat out of Owen. It was all caught on camera. "Well, thank you for watching my Yummie Nummies video with my special guest. Be sure to comment in the comment section. Be sure to like this video and subscribe to my channel. This is Dalefang9 signing out. You're the best. Bye!" Dale said with a grin as he ended the video.

We then transition to the roof of the spa hotel. Dale brought some music items for his time on the show. He got out his keyboard and put it on its stand. He started to sing a song he wrote. (Song begins) (slow tempo plays)

I have met so many people on this show

B, Spud, Corey, Joel, and even Big O

Gerry, Heather, Taylor and motherfucking Josee

Josee makes me so mad I want to walk up to her and say. (slow tempo ends and fast tempo begins)

Josee, you sour little bitch,

You're so much like a scrotal itch

I'm glad you got third place,

You made me so mad I wanted to punch your face.

Josee, I'm glad Jacques dropped you on the ice

Josee, You're just like motherfucking lice

Josee, I'm glad Jacques got away from you

Josee, it's like your mom took a big number two

Josee, I'm glad you got silver

Josee, you look like a female, older Val Kilmer (faster tempo plays)

Make sure you never meet her

She's a fucking bitchy cur

I got to tell you hey-hey-hey

She must pay-pay-pay

It's J-O-S-E-E, who must pay

It's JOSEE! (song ends)

"Whew, glad I got that out of my system. I hope nobody heard that." Dale hoped. Then he saw that everyone on the island heard that and is in front of him. Everybody was cheering, clapping throwing roses and other flowers. Dale was surprised, then he took a bow. Sanders went up there and kissed him, along with MacArthur. "AHEM!" a voice said among the crowd. The crowd gave the voice some space, and the crowd revealed Josee. "I'm going to kill you! Just you wait." Josee promised. The evil ice dancer walked away. "Fuck." Dale cursed.


	8. The Camping Episode

Last time on Total Drama Isle de Rivalte, we gave the contestants some R&R. Sexy times happened and Dale signed his own death with a song to a certain angry ice dancer named Josee. That was yesterday and this is now, Today on Total Drama Isle de Rivalte!

Max was trying to make another evil contraption when Mike walked by. "What are you doing, Max?" The Italian boy asked the Dr. Evil wannabee. "If you must know, I am trying to make an evil contraption to help win the next challenge! It is a helmet that will boost my attributes: Speed, Strength, Agility, Jumping, Intelligence and Swimming." Max explained. Max tried to connect two wires, but they electrocuted him. "Shit. I am going to need someone smart to help me with this." Max complained. Max looked at Mike worriedly as the Italian boy took a deep breath and turned into a new personality. "Young Maximus, you need to connect a few simple wires, tighten some screws and hammer a nail in." The new personality said with a German accent with fast actions to the helmet. Max put on the helmet, a green light surrounded him and then vanished. Max took off the helmet and ran around really fast, jumped very high, became very smart and became exceptionally strong, etc. "EUREKA! It worked. Thank Mike!" Max thanked the new personality. "Oh, I'm not Mike, Young Maximus, my name is James Markwell Smith. If you ever need my assistance, just come find Mike and I will assist you." James told the gnome child. They bid each other farewell and went to each other's respective teams.

Donovan and the two teams were waiting for Mike and Max. Max jumped to his team and landed towards Donovan from the skies above. "Wow, Max. How did you do that?" Scarlett asked. Before Max could explain Mike (still James) came into view. "Guten Tag! Everybody, It's me James! I'm Mike's new personality. I'm an honest genius who helps people." James explained. Everybody stood shocked. "Alrighty then, your next challenge is to spend a night in the Foret Perdue which translated from French means Lost Woods. Each team will be given a map and a compass. Follow the map to your campsite. Now GO!" Donovan instructed.

The Incroyables are seen walking when Mike had to step aside to tie his shoe. Mike spots Scott behind a bush. "OK. How can I sabotage the other team?" Scott thought aloud. "So, you're trying to sabotage the other team, eh Scotty?" asked a voice with a high Norwegian voice. "Who said that?" Scott asked scared. "Don't worry, it's me Mike. Or should I say: Herman Claude Smith. I'm going to help you." Herman explained. "Why would you help me, Mike's a good guy?" Scott asked. "But, I'm not Mike. I'm Herman. The other personalities and even Mike call me Mr. Cheater Pumpkin Eater." Herman further explained. Herman did Scott's dirty work by lighting an arrow on fire and firing it at the other team's map. "I like the way you think, Herman." Scott complimented as he and Herman high fived each other. "Mike? Scott? Where are you two?" Zoey asked off screen. Herman took a deep breath and reverted into Mike. "We are coming Zoey. C'mon Scott." Mike instructed the dirt farm boy. Scott did as instruct

The Entannants are seen walking. "So, that James personality of Mike's made that for you?" Scarlett asked Max. Max nodded. The Entannants reached the campsite. Jasmine and Sammy went to go forage for berries and fish while the others set up the tents. In the forest with Jasmine and Sammy, Sammy told Jasmine that she and Amy that they had crushes and Chet and Lorenzo. "Well, are you guys doing anything yet. Well, we did have sex with them." Sammy revealed and Jasmine went wide eyed. The two got to talking and decided that the twins should start going out with the Step Brothers.

At the Incroyables campsite, Dwayne Junior was helping his mom pitching a tent. "Wow, Mom, how did you learn to pitch a tent?" Junior asked. "Well, Junior, when I was little, my best friend in the whole world was named Alvin Davidson. We would always go camping and that's how I learned." Anne explained. Suddenly, everyone's tents fell. "Crap. We'll lose the challenge!" Junior cried. Mike took a deep breath and turned into another new personality with an Indian accent. "Never fear, little boy (Junior: I'm 14!). My name is Narayana Nikita Smith. I am here to act as your local handyman and rebuild your tents." Narayana Introduced himself as he fixed the tents in a flash. "Wow, Narayana. You are really handy." Zoey complimented. Narayana took a deep breath and reverted to Mike. "Uh, thanks Zoey, but who's Narayana?" Mike asked. Everyone explained his new handyman persona and Mike was very pleased.

Later that night at the Entannants campsite, Ryan was asleep. Ryan forgot to tell his team a problem he had when he ate berries: they made him beat people up in his sleep. Last year, he beat up his teenage boy neighbor Kyle and broke his nose and arms. Ryan was dreaming he was fighting Mike Tyson, so he got up and started throwing punches. Due to Ryan's miraculous size and strength, Ryan immediately started to break bones, he even knocked Ella unconscious. "Ella!" Dave yelled. Dave went to the unconscious princess's side to try to wake her up and that made Sky very upset. The Entannants try to subdue Ryan, but he managed to knock them all unconscious. Then Ryan finally fell asleep.

At the Incroyables' campsite, everyone was asleep for Junior. Junior was walking back after using the bathroom. Junior then heard a strange noise, someone grunting and taking deep breaths. He recognized the voice, it was Carrie's. Junior went over to Carrie who jumped in surprise. "Oh, h-hi Junior." Carrie stuttered. Junior saw her fluid covered hands and her wet panties. "Were you masturbating?" Junior asked bluntly. "*sigh* Yes, I was. But listen, I haven't had sex since before coming on the show. Plus, without Devin and Devin and I broke up, I don't know anyone to fill my needs." Carrie explained. Junior blushed and got a huge boner. His penis went to a 12-inch cock. His cock then popped out of his black jeans. Carrie blushed herself. Carrie then felt the hard cock and put it in her mouth. The blonde girl began to bob her head up and down while blowing the cock. Junior started to push her head against his 12-inch monster cock. The blonde boy finally came inside the girl's mouth. Carrie then swallowed Junior's seedy load. "Want to see something really sexy?" Carrie asked seductively to which Junior rapidly shook his head yes. Carrie giggled. Carrie yanked her top off to reveal her black bra and white panties. Junior almost said yay because his cock grew three sizes that day. (I promise I will stop it with this Grinch pun) Carrie then took Junior's now 15-inch super dick and put it between her bra covered tits. Junior loved feeling the bra against his cock. The velvet like touch of the bra and boobs made him add another size to his cock. Carrie began to lick his cock which added more pleasure. The licking and tit-job overwhelmed Junior to the point where Junior exploded his cum onto Carrie's face, bra and boobs. Carrie then took off her bra and pulled down her white panties, but didn't take them off. "Fuck me in my dirty tight pussy, my big sexy man." Carrie said seductively. Junior obliged. Junior thrusted his long 16-ince super cock into the blonde girl's pussy. Pussy juice and pre-cum began to exit out Carrie's cunt. Junior kept going at it for 1 hour until they both came and Junior unloaded onto Carrie's boobs. A twig snapped, revealing Anne, Junior's mom and teammate. Anne stripped off her clothes revealing her black and white panties and her lacy black bra. She wanted to make it a threesome. The trio began to fuck into the night until the three of the came 3 hours later. They then went back to the campsite and fell asleep in each other's embrace.

The next day, both teams woke up and when Donovan told the teams to report to the amphitheater to hear the winner, he revealed the Incroyables won for reaching him first. The Entannants knew who to vote for. At the campfire ceremony, Don gave out the marshmallows. "Max and Ryan, you two are on the chopping block. Max is on the chopping block for attempting to cheat. Ryan is on the chopping block for beating everyone up and knocking them unconscious. The final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Max!" Donovan explained and gave out to the midget who was smiling like a maniac. Ryan apologized to his team and left the game in the Helicopter of Losers. "Who will lose next time? Will Josee still kill Dale? And will more new personalities of Mikes be revealed? Find out next time on Total Drama Isle de Rivalte!" Donovan said as he signed off the show.


	9. Devin kills Junior

Last time on Total Drama Total Drama Isle de Rivalte. Our campers went on a trip to the Lost Forest to spend the night, lucky for us nobody got lost. Junior had a threesome with Carrie and his mom. We also said hello to Mike's new personas: Handyman Narayana, Honest Genius James and Backstabber Herman, but we said goodbye to Ryan. Who will be eliminated next, stay tuned on Total Drama Isle de Rivalte.

Ethan and Dale were eating breakfast: Ethan was having Butterfinger Pancakes and Dale was eating Biscuits and Gravy. "Ethan, seriously, what do I do about the Josee situation, I already have MacArthur as my bodyguard, but what else can I do?" Dale asked his best friend. "Well, as you best friend, I say go with your big jolly gut. But I want you to help me with something." Ethan told his blonde best-friend. "Sure, what is it?" Dale agreed and asked. "You see that hot chick over there?" Ethan pointed to a dark-skinned girl with her black hair in pink barrettes. She was wearing a black and white striped shirt with pink short-shorts and pink high-tops. She went by the name of Katie. "Yeah, that's Katie. What about her?" The blonde weird friend asked the sensible friend. "Well. I sort of have a huge crush on her." Ethan revealed. He was creeped out by the starry-eyed Steven Universe face he had on. "Oh, My FUCK! You two would be so cute together! When did you realized, you loved her?" Dale asked him anxiously. (flashback starts) "Well, I was in my room doing some thinking and I was thinking about how my grandpa David always liked it how racially diverse our country has gotten. So, I decided that I could make him happy by getting a girlfriend that was of a different race. But I thought, 'What if they don't like me? What if I get rejected and live and die alone?' Then Katie came in and saw I was crying. I told her the situation and she told me that I would find love and that I just had to look in the right place. I felt that sparks were flying and I have had a crush on her ever since." Ethan explained to his friend. Ethan was confused by the expression of disappointment on Dale's face. "Okay, 1. I thought only I thought those depressing thoughts. And 2. The ending to your story was very cliché. But, don't worry I'll help you out." Dale explained and assured his friend. "I know just the person to talk to." Ethan was confused by what Dale said but before Dale could explain, Topher spoke up on the loudspeaker.

"Alright campers, finish breakfast, then report to the location that I sent to all your cellphones. Topher out." Topher instructed. Suddenly, a whole bunch of cellphone notifications sounds began going off. It was a map to the heart of the island, it was just a 15-minute hike north. Once both teams got there, Topher was waiting next to a boxing ring. "Hello campers, welcome to your next challenge. A boxing challenge!" Topher announced. "Oh, like in Total Drama All-Stars!" Dale pointed out. Topher silenced him. "Alright, each team will be boxing a random thing that appears on this flat screen. When the item appears, put on your team's color coded boxing gloves and fight your opponent. Now first are the Incroyables since they won last challenge. Oh, the fighters will also be randomized like the opponents." Topher explained. "Let's see who will go first. It's… Dwayne Junior fighting against…. Devin!" Topher announced. "Wait what?" Junior asked out of surprise. Devin suddenly appeared in a pink puff of smoke. Junior looked surprised and scared. He had never fought anybody in his life. Devin was back wearing an orange prison uniform. Junior got his blue boxing gloves on while opponents had to where red boxing gloves. The match began. Junior ran to avoid Devin's wrath of anger. Devin threw a left hook, right hook, uppercut combo, but Junior dodged. He heard his team encourage him, but he got so distracted by it that he didn't see Devin wail on him. Devin started pounding on the small boy hard, so much so that he almost knocked him out. "If you try to hit me, you'll die!" Devin told the kid menacingly. Junior got serious and roared. Junior began punching Devin with all his might. There were lots of uppercuts, hooks, blows, and punches. But… Devin hit Junior so hard, he knocked Junior into the metal corner of the ring. Junior's head got hit by the metal pole, knocking him unconscious. "JUNIOR!" The other members of the Harvey family shouted at once. Dwayne jumped onto the boxing ring over to Junior and felt Junior's neck to get a pulse, but he couldn't find one. Junior got wheeled to the infirmary. After waiting for hours, the doctor and nurse they had called, Doctor Rick Bettle and Nurse Vanessa Heart came out with sad looks on their faces. Doctor Bettle was holding Junior's trademark hat. Anne, Dwayne and Arnold broke into tears. The other campers and even the hosts broke into tears, too. They just couldn't believe it. Dwayne Jr. had died.

They then made a grave and held a memorial service. The local priest, Father John Sullivan provided the service. "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to celebrate the life and death, of Dwayne Damien Harvey, Jr. (Contestants and the Harvey family and their relatives are seen crying.) Dwayne was said to be the happiest kid around. Everyone was thankful he was around. His family, relatives, friends, teachers, and all else loved him. But sadly, his life was tragically cut short by one stupid man named Devin Richard Chang, foolishly killing him in an act of rage." Father John spoke. Soon after, they lowered the casket filled with Junior, his hat, his necklace, and a picture of Carrie, his mom and the other hot Total Drama girls in nothing but Bras and Panties. They also threw their favorite Bras and Panties in there.

Well, that was unexpected. Devin will be in jail for 16 years. I have an idea for this 2-parter. Join me next time for when B, Cameron, Scarlett, Ellody, Mary and Mike's genius persona James will attempt to bring Junior back from the dead. See you guys and gals next time.


	10. Love adviceOh, and Junior's alive again

(Remember, I don't own total drama, Fresh TV does and I don't own Epic Rap Battles Of History, Maker Studios does.)

Last time on Total Drama Isle de Rivalte, we had the campers do the challenge from Total Drama All-Stars: The boxing against your fears challenge. First, we had Dwayne Junior go up against the bad, motherfucker known as Devin. After a couple minutes, Devin ended up killing Junior. But let's see what will happen on this episode of Total Drama Isle de Rivalte.

B gathered, Ellody, Mary, Scarlett, Mike and, Cameron for a talk. B took a deep breath by what he did: he spoke. "I feel awful about what happened to Junior. We have to help do something!" B spoke. "What do we do, B?" Cameron asked. "We build a machine that brings people back to life. Perfectly healthy and not a zombie. You know, for Shawn's sake." B answered. "That is a great idea, B. One question: Why am I here?" Mike pointed out and asked. "Your person, James. He's a genius! He'll help us." B reminded Mike. Mike took a deep breath and turned into James. "Somebody say 'James'?" James asked. Everyone said yes. B, Mary, Ellody, Cameron, Scarlett and James got to work.

After they were done, they looked at their creation. A simple looking machine that was mechanical blue in color. It had 5 buttons. One for each person you wanted to bring to life. There was a laser that looked like a satellite dish that was used to use a beam to bring people to life, next to it was an on and off switch. The group of geniuses wheeled their machine to the other contestants who were still in mourning. They walked over to them and showed their invention. Everyone and Junior's relatives were confused. B hit the '1 person' button and pulled the switch and aimed the beam at Junior's coffin. After 5 seconds, the coffin swung open revealing Junior hopping out of the coffin. "I don't know why those things were in there except for my hat and necklace, but I'm not going to question it." Junior told everyone. Suddenly, Anne started to cry in joy. "Junior, you're alive!" Anne shrieked in joy as she ran over to her son in joy. The only person not happy was, of course, Shawn. "ZOMBIE!, AHHHHHH!" Shawn shrieked in fear until Amy slapped him twice. (slap. Slap). "He's not a zombie, we programmed it so that anybody that we bring back from the dead, is a zombie, for your sake." B explained. Everyone was in a mix of awe and happiness. Awe because They made the machine and B spoke, and happiness because Junior is back to life.

Just then, the fucking military swooped in helicopters and landed next to them. "I'm General of the Army, Mason Philips. You six are coming with me to bring some more people back to life." General Philips commanded. "Why do you need them and their invention? Is it because you need bring back to life the best people in the army to fight the war on terror?" Junior asked. There was a moment of silence. "Yes, actually. We would also like to bring back the most famous celebrities, like Billy Mays, Michael Jackson, Heath Ledger, Philip Seymour Huffman, and- "The officer was about to say something else when Ella and Tom both interrupted him. "The guy from Glee?" They asked in unison. There was another moment of silence. The general spoke again. "Yes, the guy from Glee also." Ella and Tom held each other and squealed. "Well, come on then." General Philips told them. B, Cameron, Scarlett, Ellody and Mary boarded the helicopter, but Mike did not. "Mike, come on board the helicopter." Cameron told the Italian boy. "No, I'm sorry General, but I'm not going." Mike told the general. "Why not?" The general asked. "Well, you see. I have Multiple Personality Disorder and I'm afraid that they'll just blow the whole operation out of proportion." Mike explained. "Well, what personalities do you have?" The general asked. "I have a grumpy old man named Chester, a Russian Gymnast named Svetlana, an Italian tough guy named Vito, an Australian Indiana Jones rip-off named Manitoba Smith (Manitoba Smith: Hey, fuck you!), an evil villain named Mal, a German Honest Genius named James Markwell, an Indian Handyman named Narayana, and Norwegian sabotaging jerk named Herman." Mike explained. "Well, if you learn to control these personalities, give me a call." The general told the boy as he gave him his number and was lifted back to the army.

Later, after all the drama was finished and Junior's relatives went back home, Junior was walking around when he saw Zoey looking down in the dumps. Junior decided to talk to her. "Hi, Zoey, are you alright?" Junior asked. "Oh, hi Junior. It's just that now that Cameron's gone, I don't know who will help Mike with his Multiple Personality Disorder, and I don't know anything about it. I'm just worried that he'll get worse and out of control and he won't remember me and I don't know what to do! *sob*" Zoey explained to the 14-year old. "I can help him, I did research projects about Multiple Personality Disorder for 4 years in school. I got A+s on all of them." Junior explained. "Really? Thank you, Junior!" Zoey said as she kissed him. In front of Mike.

"Zoey, what are you doing?" Mike and Junior ask in unison. "Kissing Junior in front of you was part of my plan for a 5-way." Zoey explained seductively. "5-way? Who are the other two?" Junior asked. "Dawn and your brother, Junior." Zoey replied. "MY BROTHER?! ARNOLD?! WHY?!" Junior asked in shock. He knew that Dawn was fucking hot, but his brother? Why? "Well, I'm bisexual, and I think Arnold and Dawn are cute." Zoey answered. "Mike and I will gather Dawn and Junior, you go get Arnold." Zoey commanded. Before Junior could protest, Zoey and Mike already ran off. Junior was scared to ask Arnold. "Well maybe Arnold wouldn't mind it." Junior thought aloud. "Wouldn't mind what, Junior?" Arnold asked as he appeared behind his little brother, scaring him in the process. After Junior calmed down and gave the camera guy $20 to go away, he got to the point.

"Arnold. Big Brother. I have a proposition for you." Junior told his big brother. "Alright, what is it?" he asked with a smile, unaware of what it was. "How would you like to be in a 5-way orgy?" Junior asked hesitantly. "Alright. Who's in it?" Arnold asked. "Well, this is sort of a good news, bad news, worse news thing." Junior told his brother. "Alright. What's the good news?" Arnold said with a grin. Before Junior could answer, he got a call from Zoey saying that she found some more girls to add: Kelly, Taylor, Amy, Sammy, Jen, Kitty, Emma, Carrie and 5 more guys: Rock, Spud, Chet, Lorenzo, and Beardo. In other words, it is now an 18-way. "Well, the good news is it is now an 18 way the hottest girls on the show: Zoey, Dawn, Kelly, Taylor, Amy, Sammy, Jen Kitty, Emma, Carrie (text from Zoey saying that she's adding his mom.)" Junior told his blonde brother. "AWESOME! What's the bad news?" Arnold said with a wide grin. "The bad news is that mom is going to be in it, as well as Rock, Spud, Chet, Lorenzo, Beardo and Mike." Junior further explained. "Hmm. Well, I can't be too mad. We can't hog all the girls to ourselves, plus I think mom is hot. Now what's the worse news." Arnold asked. "The worse news: is that I'm going to be in the orgy too." Junior told him. Arnold was shocked to hear that. "Well, at least you're going to have your first time." Arnold said. "Oh no, my friend. I have already had sex with Mom, Carrie, Carrie's mom, Carrie's sister." Junior explained. Arnold was shocked. "How were they?" Arnold asked. "They were AWESOME. They had the biggest tits you have ever seen in your life! Oh, and the orgy is at the hosts' bedroom and it will start once we gather everyone there." Junior explained. "Well, let's go!" Arnold exclaimed.

At the hosts room, at the girls and boys were there. All the girls were naked so were the guys. To save time and since it would be too long, I'm going to make it short. There were lots of cum, squirting boobs, pussy, meaty cocks, dildos, and lots of orgasms.

"Junior, I have a proposition for you." Dale asked as he ran up to the boy with two other guys in tow. "Alrighty then, what is it?" Junior replied curiously. "These guys are Nice Peter and Epic Lloyd, they are the creator of Epic Rap Battles of History." Dale explained. "Yeah, I know them, but what do you what from me?" Junior asked. "Well, Junior. The next one is going to be a suggestion from me: Luffy from One Piece vs Naruto Uzumaki from, well, Naruto. We want you to be young Naruto, will you do it?" Dale explained. Junior looked shocked. "SURE! I'll do it. It has always been my dream to be on ERB." Junior said ecstatically.

At the recording studio, Tom and Jen were helping with the costumes. They had Dale go search for a guy with black hair and a wacky personality. Before Dale could do it, he spoke. "There aren't a lot of people here who fit that wacky personality description." Dale told the creators. "Well, just go out and get a guy with black hair." Peter said. Dale nodded and did what he was told. "Hey Pete, Lloyd, I brought back Brick!" Dale announced. "Why bring Brick when Trent is the musician?" Junior questioned the blonde idiot. "Because Trent is crazy. He's obsessed with the number nine. He would've made us do everything nine times." Dale explained. "It's true." Brick spoke up. "Alright, just get him in the make-up chair." Lloyd instructed. Brick was thrown into the make-up chair. After all the recording was done and the video was uploaded, Mike's persona Herman and Scott took a disc containing the rap battle. They would use it later.

Later, Scott was hanging out when he started to have confusing thoughts about Sugar. 'She really does know how to call a big, she is really awesome, and DAMN THAT ASS!' Scott thought. "Aww, my little brother has a crush on someone?" Rodney asked his brother as he appeared behind him scaring him in the process. "Well, yeah. I like Sugar. But, how do I get her to like me?" Scott asked Rodney. "Well, either be yourself or do something to impress her." Rodney advised. "Alright. Thank you, big bro." Scott thanked. "No problem. Now give me a hug." Rodney told his little brother. Scott tried to process, but received a hug from Rodney, you could hear bones snapping.

The scene changes to Dave walking to Noah in his room. "Hey, Noah. Can I ask you something, as cousins?" Dave asked as he shut the door. "*sigh* Fine, what?" Noah asked in his usual snarky tone. "Well, I want to go out with Ella, but I don't know how Sky will feel. She still has feelings for me, but I don't want anything to do with her because she broke my heart. What should I do?" Dave asked. "Well, Dave, if my experience with my girlfriend has taught me anything- "Noah said but was interrupted by Dave laughing "Hahaha, you didn't get a girlfriend! Ha-ha" Dave said laughing. He then saw a serious look on Noah's face. "Oh. You are serious." Dave realized. "Yes. I'm in an official boyfriend-girlfriend relationship with Emma." Noah said proudly. "Wow! Nice job getting a girl with a nice, thick ass!" Dave told his cousin. "I know. Her ass IS awesome." Noah agreed. "The whole family thought you were gay." Dave pointed out. Noah looked embarrassed. "Ok. Just date Ella. I'm sure Sky won't mind, she'll probably find someone else." Noah advised. "Alright. Thanks for the advice, man." The Indian germophobic moron thanked his Indian cousin with the high IQ. Noah said It wasn't a problem and decided to play Dungeons and Dragons, like old times. Little did they know, that Emma, Ella and Sky were eavesdropping. "Do you girls want to have an orgy with them?" Emma asked. The two other girls agreed. "We're kind of sluts, aren't we?" Ella asked. "Yes, we are, Ella. Yes, we are." Sky answered.


End file.
